


Winter Lullaby

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Can be read as ship or non-ship, Cold Weather, Depression, Other, Really short and pretty sad, Snow, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Hank goes to ambassador bridge, as he does every night.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Winter Lullaby

Hank sat on the bench.

He stared out at the bridge and the city lights in the distance. The snow was falling as if it was tiny shards of glass pelting into the ground. It made his skin flush an angry red against the cold.

Hank took another swig of his beer. It was his fourth one, so he was still in the early stages. He loved the feeling of being buzzed. It was pure bliss to force his mind to shut down and focus on nothing but the present. It brought back colors to the world that is usually a static gray. 

Hank looked at his phone, it was well past midnight. There was less traffic than during the day, but still there nonetheless. Everything was moving, zipping fast from point A to point B, but to Hank it felt like everything was still. In fact, nothing has moved forward for him in years. Just stuck. The only thing that moved was the way his eyes had sunken in, back started to hurt, and hair started to gray. All in all, nothing moved. It was always midnight.

Hank slept on the bench.

.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


.

Hank woke up in his bed. 

He looked around his room in confusion. In the doorway was a shadowy figure with a pained face and a red LED.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldve made something fluffy but hurghhhhh pain


End file.
